An electronic device is known including a support member, an electronic component mounted on the support member, and a cooling device that is in contact with the electronic component on the side of the electronic component that is opposite to the side facing the support member. In such an electronic device, the cooling device is deemed to be capable of cooling the electronic component.
However, in the electronic device described above, the cooling device is in contact with the electronic component on the side of the electronic component that is opposite to the side facing the support member. Accordingly, there is a concern that the cooling performance of the electronic component on the side facing the support member is low compared with the cooling performance of the electronic component on the side that is opposite to the side facing the support member.
The following are reference documents:
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-53206,
[Document 2] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Publication No. 2003-533057, and
[Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-149819.